creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Th'ang
Basic Information Th'ang The Unyielding is a giant red ghostly variation of a Thing that was introduced to Creativerse with update R47 on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. During this Halloween-related event that has lasted up until November 15th 2017, the daily Idol Login Chests contained Haunted Idols for the first time. From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign returned and all Idol Event Creatures like Th'angs became tameable at the same time. Spawning Th'ang The Unyielding only randomly appears for a certain timespan after an Unleashed Haunted Idol has been placed and the Halloween-themed combat event "Th'ang rises" is randomly initiated. Your goal will be to kill all spawning aggressive Creatures, mainly Th'ang itself (three times in a row if its special event is in order), without letting your player character be killed. The system messages suggest that Th'ang comes into existance when several other Creatures combine - two Polturpigsies, a Mirghoul and two Eidoleafis right at the start, afterwards two Poultrygeists and/or an Hauntster additionally to the aforementioned Creatures. Compared to other red giant ghost "Boss Mobs", Th'ang itself is a very tough Idol Event Creature with significant strength, and such it will only appear for Idol Events of tier 3 combat with the hardest difficulty initiated by Unleashed Haunted Idols. Th'ang is able to "split" into several types of red giant ghost Creatures with little to medium strength during the event "Th'ang rises", but does not split during the event "Defective Idol". Th'angs can be spawned on Mob Spawners during Halloween event-times, and sometimes afterwards as well. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot via Mob Spawner inventory window that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. When spawned by a Mob Spawner, Th'ang will not split into any other Creatures. Behavior Th'ang The Unyielding is always aggressive, even on game worlds with the world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. This also applies to Th'angs spawned by a Mob Spawner. Much like Things, Th'ang also does not seem to have a really special attack, but some of its hits can deal extra damage. Th'ang does not call any "minions" and can't be made to split. It's only a speciality of the event "Th'ang rises" that will let other Creatures spawn 3 times when Th'ang is defeated. Combat Th'ang The Unyielding takes the exact same damage from Stone Swords, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords, Diamond Swords or Lumite Swords: 54 hits. It requires 80 hits with a Wood Sword or 116 hits with a Twig though. Please note that all Creatures in Creativerse can have individual vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons. It seems like it is impossible to deal critical hits against this Idol Event Creature, even when the Badge "Brawler" has been unlocked. A special player-friendly feature is that these Creatures will not lower the durability of your weapon whenever you hit them, nor the durability of your armor whenever they hit your player character. Poison Bombs are very effective against Th'angs - 3 of these Explosives will nearly kill these Idol Event Creatures by dealing additional poison damage over time, but a fourth Poison Bomb is necessary for the finishing blow. Different to most Idol Event Creatures, Purification hurts and eventually kills Th'angs, but Purification Bombs are not very effective. Pouring Mineral Water on Th'angs or drowning these strong Idol Creatures in Mineral Water is lethal to them rather quickly though, as is forcing them to touch Healing Beacons. Freeze Bombs are much less effective against these Creatures though, as are Rimecones, Corrupt Bombs, Shur-Ice-Ns, Vlad-a-Rangs and Explosive Bombs. Unfortunately, Armor-Piercing Bombs are also quite ineffective, as are Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls. You can hurt Th'angs with Snowcubes too, but it's hard to hit the large Idol Event Creatures properly with these throwables that deal additional cold damage over time, and Snowcubes will not inflict much damage - the same as a Freeze Bombs. In 2017, Th'ang was immune to Corruption and Fire. However, it was already very vulnerable to Purification that can be dealt by Mineral Water, Healing Beacons and Purification Bombs. In 2018, Th'ang became vulnerable to Corruption and Fire too. How to obtain Idols to spawn Th'angs Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Idol Login Chests during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols can then be gained as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Haunted Idols have initiated. And Unleashed Haunted Idols can finally be won as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Infused Haunted Idols have initiated. In 2018, Haunted Idols could also be randomly collected from a few Ghost Loot bags that all Ghost Creatures dropped when being killed. Ghost Creatures only appear at night during event-times, like from October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018. In 2017, not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags. Instead, in 2017 both Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols could additionally be bought in the Store for Coins, and some more Idols could be obtained for free by claiming Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards, both was only possible during Halloween event-times 2017 that had ended with November 15th 2017. Any Haunted Idols that are still left from the Halloween event or can be obtained afterwards through any means (like by buying block kits for player-made Blueprints with placeable Idols inside) still work the same after the event has already ended. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from Ghost Loot bags (that are rarely dropped from Idol Event Creatures like Th'angs) and reward Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (that appear after Idol Events are successfully completed) cannot be traded for Halloween-themed items and recipes though until the "merchant" NPCs The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. will spawn again. This will most likely happen in October 2019, but could maybe be the case even before that. Idol Events that feature Th'ang The Unyielding Unleashed Haunted Idol events (tier 3) * Th'ang rises: three or more large red colored aggressive Creatures will appear and have to be killed: Eidoleafis, Polturpigsies and Mirghouls will usually spawn at first. After the weak Creatures have been eliminated, the system message will then explain that they "merge" into a large red colored aggressive Boss Thing called "Th'ang The Unyielding", sometimes assisted by additionally spawning red colored large Creatures. When Th'ang has been defeated, it will "split" into smaller Creatures that have to be defeated again; usually Hauntsters, Poultrygeists or Ghostevils will show up additionally to some weaker Idol Event Creatures and will again merge into Th'ang after being killed... This should happen 3 times if not bugged. When Th'ang is defeated for the third time, the event is completed. Sometimes a bug will prevent the reward from appearing after defeating Th'ang, especially if Th'ang has not merged properly after the defeat of the smaller Creatures before or when Th'ang was not able to split up properly * Defective Idol: the Unleashed Haunted Idol will change its color and emit a violet aura while randomly spawning large red colored Creatures, often starting with 3 or more Eidoleafis at first, then 3 Poultrygeists, 3 Polturpigsies or 3 Hauntsters, later on Ghostevils and gradually stronger large red aggressive Creatures up to 3 red ghostly Boss Things called "Th'ang" and/or giant red ghostly Boss Hogs called "Clarice" and others. The event will be completed as soon as the Idol itself has been destroyed or run out of power. Usually any surviving Creatures will vanish together with it if it is destroyed. How to beat Th'ang The Unyielding This red ghostly Idol Event Creature will take the exact same damage from Stone Swords, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords, Diamond Swords or Lumite Swords: 54 hits are required to kill it. However, Th'ang requires 80 hits with a Wood Sword or 116 hits with a Twig to be killed. Yes, even Stone Swords will deal the same amount of damage to a Th'ang as Obsidian Swords will. As mentioned, your melee Weapon will not lose any durability when hitting such red ghostly Idol Event Creatures. Diamond Armor will be sufficient for protection, but Lumite Armor is always a safer bet for such combat events. Even more so because your armor will not lose any durability when fighting these Idol Event Creatures. It is absolutely recommended to gulp down an Health Regeneration Potion as soon as an Idol event starts. During Halloween event-times you can get these Potions from Ghost Loot occasionally. Even better would be to eat a Mushroom Sandwich or (a more expensive) Wholesome Sandwich that will grant you additional maximum health as well as health regeneration for 15 minutes. It is generally advised to put a stack of Advanced Health Potions into your quickbar before starting Idol Events. You can select their quickslot beforehand and then use right-click (or type the number key of the according quickslot twice) in order to drink a healing potion during the fight whenever your player character has been hit hard. You can only consume another healing potion after a short cooldown though. Th'ang The Unyielding can be effectively killed by throwing 4 Poison Bombs at it. In melee combat, it's best to circle Th'ang and other large red ghostly Idol Event Creatures continually (simply run around them without using sprint) while hitting them, so that they won't be able to hit you back. Holding down the left mouse button will let you auto-hit them with your melee weapon. Th'ang is vulnerable to Corruption and Fire. This means that these strong Idol Event Creatures will be hurt and can be killed by being exposed to Corrupted Water or liquid Lava, which can be used strategically when building a combat arena for Idol Events. Since these Creatures are large, they cannot drown in liquids that are only one block "deep" though; it's necessary to use at least 2 blocks of liquid to drown them. You can find player-made Blueprints for Idol arenas (they can also be called idle kill-traps, corruption arenas, tamers etc.) in the Steam workshop for Creativerse that can help you with killing Idol Event Creatures automatically. Loot When killed, Th'angs might very rarely be able to leave a Ghost Loot bag behind (even if they're killed by drowning, being corrupted, burned, frozen or poisoned) that can randomly contain: * 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 Globs of Goo * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass Whenever Idol Events are successfully completed, the Idols will transform into Haunted Ghost Treasure chests. You will obtain these reward chests even if the event Creatures were killed by environmental damage like Corruption or liquid Lava instead of having been killed directly by players. As a reward for successfully completed Unleashed Haunted Idol events, Unleashed Ghost Treasure chests will appear and contain: * always ca. 31-56 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * and 5-6 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass These chests will only very rarely provide you with Infused Haunted Idols. Pumpkiru Candy can then be traded for rare Halloween-themed Recipes and items, also the non-craftable Bat Juice and Marigold Potions from The Great Pumpkirus and also Pumpkiru Jr.s that will randomly spawn in the night on the surface, but only during Halloween event-times or for other rare occasions as Playful sees fit and will announce. Taming To tame a Th'ang, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Th'ang for 10 seconds without being interrupted. Th'angs can be tamed much faster than their common relatives, the Things, but Th'angs are even stronger and such more dangerous to tame. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. Since update R45 in July 2017, if Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame Th'angs and other Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore after having agitated them. A bug that occasionally lets Creatures glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, through the ground right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops makes taming Th'angs a little complicated as well. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) Pets that have just followed you might freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding Th'angs as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, Th'angs will only desire Pumpkiru Candy. It is still possible to feed them any other type of Food, including Mushrooms. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. Pet Harvest After your Th'ang has digested the Food (which can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Only after feeding your Th'ang with Pumpkiru Candy, you can obtain: * always 1-3 units of Corruption Dust * often 1-2 Diamond Swords and/or any part of Diamond Armor and/or sometimes 1-2 Diamond Mining Cells * rather often different kinds of ArcTek items like Lanterns, Tables or Chests of all kinds, also Advanced Extractors * occasionally 1-3 rare Recipes like for Super Extractors, Colored Beacons, Adobe Roofs, Hardened Lava Wall and/or many other building blocks * only rarely Gas Lamps After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Simply equip a Pet Washer after crafting it by right-clicking on its icon in your inventory. Then point the cursor at your Pet and hold down the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Category:Pets Category:Bosses Category:Events Category:Creatures Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Event Creatures Category:Halloween Event